blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Banning Policy
Black Forge wiki doesn't believe in random, ineffective banning, so we have a banning system and policy based on what offences a user has done to warrent a ban. Minor Offences These include slight instances of uncivilized behavior, such as that of insulting, trolling, insulting, flaming, ignoring others, publicly making it clear that you hate someone, and insulting their works. More specific instances of this includes breaking the guidelines and rules set down in place, disregarding warnings from administrators, and other acts of disrespect and general offensiveness. Ban workings as follows: First offense: A warning. Depending on action, a six hour to one day ban. Second offense: Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, a day to three days. Third offense: Official ban. Depending on action and previous ban, four days to a week. Fourth offense: Official ban. Depending on action and previous ban, two weeks to a month. User will lose their privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. Fifth offense: Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, three months to a year. Sixth offense: Permanent ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. Moderate Offences These include larger instances or rapid fire acts of rule breaking, such as breaking multiple rules at a time, directly insulting users or works through highly offensive or derogatory terms of jargon. More specific instances of this would be telling a user that their works are terrible, and insulting them. Additionally; breaking higher guidelines and rules come under this heading, such as spamming and otherwise causing drama on the wiki. Ban workings as follows: First offense: Warning. Depending on action, three days to a week. Second offense: Official ban. Depending on action and previous ban, two weeks to a month. Third offense: Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, four months to a year. User will lose their privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. Fourth offense: Permanent ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. High-Scale Offences These include fairly large amounts of broken rules at one time, such as the posting of sexually explicit text in your content. This also covers fairly offensive messages sent to other users that insult their personal lives, such as making fun of deceased relatives or friends. Administrators must use their better judgement to decide on wether the user involved has made High Scale offenses or Heavy offenses. Ban workings as follows: First offense: Official ban. Three months to six months. Second offense: Last warning. Depending on action and previous ban, six months to a year. User will lose their privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. Third offense: Permanent ban. Website position and previous ban irrelevant. Permanent ban. Heavy Offences These include large scale rule breaking, and offenses that will not be forgiven. Such instances include a never ending stream of constant vandalism or rule breaking, and harassment on it's highest levels. This is also covered by rules that are of a very high importance, for example the posting of sexually explicit pictures, movies, content which breaks the law, and other suchlike. Ban workings as follows: First offense: Permanent ban. All else irrelevant, with the exception of very, very rare cases. User will lose their privileges, whether they be rollback or adminship. Category:Site administration Category:Community Category:Policy